Pets/A
Pets that begin with the letter A. Aardvark - The extra nosey Aardvark is fitting in splendidly in Webkinz World! This anteater loves to play at recess and its favorite spot is the Ant Hill Thrill Pit! If you adopt the Aardvark, make sure it eats some healthy vegetables along with its favorite creamy Termite Delight desserts! Afghan Hound - The Afghan Hound likes to keep its hair long and beautiful! This dog is ready and set to be taken to an extra-loving home. Whether you are scratching behind its soft ears or brushing its lustrous hair, this pooch will adore you. This canoodling canine will be your best pal ever! African Black Rhino - The regal African Black Rhino loves to have fun with friends! Join them for a trip down a super-cool Slippery Water Slide, and then meet up for a delicious Sunny Smoothie–the two best ways to beat the heat! African Chimpanzee - Hanging around with the African Chimpanzee is banana-loads of fun! This charming chimp loves to play around on their Totally Tangled Liana Swing, and when they’re looking for a snack, satisfy this ape’s appetite with some Fancy Fire Ants! Airborne Puppy - Airedale Terrier - The Airedale Terrier is one pretty pup! If you want to lavish those looks, make sure you have them spend some quality time in their Deluxe Grooming Chair! And there is nothing closer to perfection for this pooch than snacking on some Elegant English Muffins! Alley Cat - It’s time to let the cat out of the bag; the alley cat is here! This clever kitty has given up city life and moved to KinzVille for good. What is this cat’s idea of purr-fection? An awesome room, delicious food, and (of course) a warm place to curl up for a nap! Aloha Dolphin - Say a big island hello to the Aloha Dolphin, the coolest pet around! This ocean-dweller lives for the waves and just loves testing out new tricks on their custom-built Hang Ten Surfboard! And when the sun is setting and they're ready for a night time snack on the beach, of course they'll reach for Saltwater Sushi, a delicious dinner fit for any surfing fanatic! Alpaca - One look at this wooly friend and you'll want to bring a whole pack of Alpacas home with you! When they aren't roaming around rooms looking for fun, this Alpaca likes to take it easy by sitting down on their Fully Wooly Recliner. And when they get hungry, make sure to feed them their favorite snack, a Wheatgrass Smoothie! Alpine St. Bernard - When you're in need of a friend, look no further than the magnificent Alpine St. Bernard! This furry champion works hard saving lives in the bitter cold, so be sure to have their Barrel Hot Tub ready and steaming when they return from the mountain to help rest their muscles! And as a reward for their efforts helping others, it's a great idea to give them a Frozen Chocolate Fondue, their favorite sweet treat! American Albino - No horsin' around, this pony is perfect! With a bright white coat and personable demeanor, everyone wants to befriend this friendly equine! To make your American Albino Horse extra happy, pick up some Sugar Cube Satay! American Buffalo - This big, strong American Buffalo is one tough and friendly pet! Make sure to take your American Buffalo outside everyday to run around and exercise. Visiting the Tournament Arena would be great, too - American Buffaloes LOVE a challenge! American Cocker Spaniel - They’re proud, they’re brave – they’re American Cocker Spaniels. These patriotic pups love having a good time with their very best friend – you! Whether it’s visiting a pal’s house or cooking some tasty treats, the American Cocker Spaniel just likes to be with you. American German Shepherd - Better behave, because the American German Shepherd is on patrol! Help them zoom around town with an official Puppy Patrol Motorcycle, a big help to any police pup! Of course, after all that hard work it's important to take a break, so be sure to pick them up a delicious Off-Duty Donut to go before they motor away again! American Golden - Giving, gracious, and noble - that's the American Golden, to a tee! If you really want to pamper your pet, make sure you send them on a relaxing vacation. This puppy loves to travel! Amethyst Hound - Always anxious to play, the Amethsyt Hound will keep you warm in the cold of winter! This playful purple Birthstone Pet is a great pal that loves the snow and is always on the go! If you were born in February, your personalities are bound to be a perfect match for one another! Apatosaurus - This extra large lizard has travelled all the way from the Jurassic era to get to Webkinz world and play with you! The Apatosaurus is a terrific puzzle solver who likes to get its homework done early. Once that's out of the way, it's time to lounge in a Long Neck Deck Chair and chow down on a Cycad Cesar. Apprentice Owl - Aquamarine Puppy - Rain, snow, or shine, the Aquamarine Puppy is ready to play with you! Take this pooch out for a stroll, and you'll be the talk of the town! If you were born in March, your personalities are bound to be a perfect match for one another! Aquarius Retriever - Webkinz World would like to extend a big cosmic welcome to the super cute Aquarius Retriever! This interstellar dog is an excellent speller who likes to play Frisbee with friends. The Aquarius Retriever comes with an Aquaritarium and enjoys eating Melon Moons! Arctic Fox - There's a cool new critter on the block! Not just smart -- this polar pal is tons of frosty fun too! Together you can play games galore and much, much more! The Arctic Fox likes to snooze on the coldest wintry nights and stay active during the day! Keep it healthy with lots of exercise! Arctic Polar Bear - The Arctic Polar Bear is a cool customer who loves to purchase case after case of Polarberry Punch! Members who adopt this chilly pet will have to give it lots of attention to keep it happy. Be ready to play plenty of hide and seek in the Polar Bear's Peek-a-Boo Pond! Aries Ram - Add to your Zodiac pet collection by adopting the Aries Ram! This cosmic creature comes with an intricately detailed Shimmering Stained Glass Window and a big plate of Charred Celestial Cauliflower that you can feed to your new pet! Autumn Owl - The Autumn Owl loves to hang out in tall trees and watch the leaves change color. In fact, you can usually spot this beautiful bird sitting on its Fresh Fall Perch. If you adopt the Autumn Owl, you’ll also receive a Fresh Fish Cornucopia to feed your new pet! A.